A typical surrounding environment, whether a home, a business setting or a vehicle, includes an increasing number of electronic devices. To a large extent, each electronic device is equipped with separate controls for its operation. Accordingly, it is often necessary to interact with a multitude of separate controls for different electronic devices. This becomes increasingly time-consuming as the number of available electronic devices increases. For instance, controls for electronic devices on a vehicle are disbursed throughout the vehicle and are generally located within the reach of the driver to the exclusion of other passengers. Passengers may have limited access to some controls, such as their adjacent window or seat. When a passenger moves to a different seat in a vehicle or transfers to a different vehicle, the passenger generally must manually reset local controls, such as for a window or a local speaker, to achieve individually-preferred settings.